Still
by pegbronco
Summary: After all the years, still together. Still bonded to each other.


I don't own them…

Just growing old with them.

Life had been good and bad for them,

but through it all they still had each other.

Me and Thee to the end.

Still

By Pegbronco

He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the early morning light that streamed in through the window next to his bed. He slowly pulled the covers off to the side and turned over onto his left side. He glanced over at the form that laid in the bed next to his. There was a soft hiss as the machine passed needed air through the hose that snaked over to the body in the bed. There was a soft rise and fall of the covers. He smiled. Another night passed and they were still together.

He sat up, stretched slightly. Age hadn't been as kind to him has he had hoped for. There was too many creaks, pops and snaps. He dropped his long legs over the side of the bed. He leaned back trying to get his back to cooperate, even if it's just for the short trip across the five feet to the bed next to him. He took his time and slowly glided across the floor to the bed.

The bed gave way as he sat on the edge. He reached over and ran his long fingers through the soft graying waves of chocolate hair. Through the years he had opted to keep it shorter then the soft curls of younger years.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, the Rip Van Winkle bit is over for the night. Open up those pretty blues for me." He reached over, removed the mask and cut off the CPAP machine that was a nightly attire for his friend. His lungs slowly weakening as the years grew older. Sleep apnea developed and his breathing would stop on occasion. The machine helped his body remembering that air was a necessity. Gunther's bullets from so many years ago had left him destined for help in his later years.

The result of the shooting was that Starsky was forced to take early retirement. It was a blow to both of the detectives. The departmental doctors and his own physician had agreed, the damage was just to great. The months of recovery and physical therapy just couldn't repair the damage completely. The psychological damage hit the hardest. Starsky fell into a deep depression. But with Hutch's patients, Starsky slowly accepted that life goes on, and he could start a different chapter.

Hutch made the decision that he couldn't run the streets without him. So he too left the force. Captain Dobey knew the day of the shooting, that he had lost his best team. There would never be one without the other. So with the departure from the police force, they opened their own private investigation agency and settled down to an easier life.

They decided that it would be easier on them both if they gave up their apartments and move in together. They were already living at each other place as it was, so why not just one house payment. They had come to the conclusion that they would never marry. They had both stumbled through relationships that they had over the years. The women in their lives never accepting the partner, or the life that they lived. So with that, they bought a three bedroom cottage overlooking the ocean, and lived quietly together.

They worked and lived their lives as best they could. They worked the PI agency together, but also had their own hobbies. Starsky would go out and help with the disabled kids. Something that he had promised Terry so many years earlier. Hutch would teach a class every now and then at the police academy. His ability to think through difficult cases and analogize the facts, made him a perfect teacher for the young minds entering into the force.

Now in the backside of their lives, and both needing help, they gave into the pressure from friends and family and opted to live at an assisted retirement home. They were able to obtain a suite that allowed them to live together. That was the only way they would agree to the move. The doctors and nursing staff were top notch and went out of their way to accommodate the two detectives as best as possible. There would be no rushing one or the other out the room if there was a medical need. Both having seen the other through so many injuries and illnesses in their lives. They scheduled checkups for the two men at the same time with the same doctor so that the partner knew what was needed for the care of the other. In return, both partners would care for each other, freeing up the staff to attend to other residents that needed their help.

Starsky slowly stirred. The early morning ritual of his partner, still after all the years amazed him. Hutch was still up early and ready for the day to start. Himself, was still waiting for the morning to get a little older before he even wanted to try to except that it was here.

"Hutch, please…for once in our life, can you just let me sleep in?" There was a small hint of blue that cracked through long dark eyelashes.

"Starsky…every morning I get the same old song from you. Come on, you know you need to get your ass up. Besides I'm lonely."

"Well then why don't you go bother Mr. Kindle down in 212. You know he's always up."

"Starsky, Mr. Kindle is up at this hour only because he's on his way to bed. After forty five years of night shift the man's clock ticks counter clockwise. He's Lazy Oaks night owl. Come on Grumpy, times a wasting." Hutch reached and pulled the covers down off his partner.

With Hutch's help, Starsky slowly sat up. Hutch stood and held out his arm for Starsky to use. He slowly got to his feet. For the one time ball of perpetual energy, Starsky had slowed down. The creaks, pops, and snaps mirrored that of the tall blonds'. He stood up straight. Hutch handed him his cane. Hutch with his too, the two slowly made it to the bathroom for the morning ritual. They helped the other in and out of the shower and then getting dressed.

"Alright Blondie, you ready?" Starsky looked over at his friend. Hutch was trying to tame down the few silky strands of hair that poked out. "You about ready for your annual hair cut?"

"Stuff it. Just cause you still have all yours…"

"Aw Hutch you know your still the 'American poster boy'. Your still looking gorgeous." Starsky strolled up behind him and reached up and ran his hand along the back of his neck. His fingers tangling in the last of the golden strands. The touch time old and familiar. A connection that, through all the years they still had.

"I think that Ruth Andler around the corner has an eye on you. She likes the tall man of mystery type."

"Starsk…Ruth Andler is always looking for the next husband. She's out lived five. I'm not looking to be her next dead husband. So if your done being my matchmaker, we need to head over for breakfast."

"Alright, but can I have a scrambled egg burrito? I'm tired of the twigs that you make me eat. Just for today?" After all the years, still giving his partner that look to try to get his way.

Hutch looked deep into sea blue eyes that still glistened, and smiled. "Sure, but you skip the greasy fries at lunch."

Looking up at sky blues eyes that still held his love and trust, "OK, fine. But you still owe me buddy boy."

"Owe you for what?"

"For dragging me out of bed so early. So you owe me a song. It's Tuesday, so it's your turn on the piano."

"Fine." Even as time slowly stole things from him, Hutch still had the ability to strum the guitar or massage the keys of the piano. His voice a little hoarser, but still lured the women to his side.

Starsky opened the door to their room and they slowly strolled down the hall.

"Hi boys. How are you today Mr. Hutchinson?" Ruth said with a big smile up to the blond as the two men slowly passed her in the hall.

Hutch gave her a quick smile and then eyed his partner. _Starsky…don't you even try it_…"Good morning Ruth. We're just fine." Starsky told her with a polite smile. Having received the silent message from his friend.

Still after all the years, they still had the connection. Me and Thee to the end.

End


End file.
